


The Group Chat

by youngvolcannoes



Series: The Group Chat [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Dallon Weekes, Bisexual Brendon Urie, Multi, Past Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, bisexual Ryan Ross, gay frank iero, it looks like peterick is the ship when its actually petekey, pansexual gerard way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngvolcannoes/pseuds/youngvolcannoes
Summary: Geegay has addedDallweekendMilkydudeThegreatpansyBeeburineSophomoreblood11BonelesspeteMoon09To the group(Everyone in this fic is 20-21)(Completed)





	1. What is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647864) by [belpott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belpott/pseuds/belpott), [therunandgoners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunandgoners/pseuds/therunandgoners). 



moon09: what is this

beeburine: mann wht the fuck its like 2 am

moon09: says the person awake at 2 am

milkydude: oh hey

thegreatpansy: who are you people

Sophomoreblood11: Oh no.

bonelesspete: hey guys

dallweekend: i cant tell who is who can everyone please just tell me who they are

moon09: ryan ross

beeburine: brendon urie

milkydude: mikey way

thegreatpansy: frank iero

sophomoreblood11: Patrick Stump

bonelesspete: pete wentz

dallweekend: ok im dallon weekes

moon09: wait a minute

moon09: brendon what the fuck

beeburine: shit what

moon09: you've been skipping classes for like a fucking month i thought you died

moon09: or became a stoner

thegreatpansy: both of those answers are correct

beeburine: i fucking hate you

milkydude: someone add gabe

dallweekend: who is gabe

moon09: holy shit dont tell him

thegreatpansy: TELL HIM TELL HIM TELL HIM TELL HIM TELL HIM TEL

bonelesspete: fine

bonelesspete: gabe is like mikeys best friend but theyre like kinda gay? idk r u 2 dating

milkydude: holy shit no pete

milkydude:i trusted you :(

Geegay: See that you guys are having fun

milkydude: gerard why

Geegay: It was for shits and giggles and if you leave I'm just adding you back in.

thegreatpansy: GERARD

dallweekend: so like is everyone gay here orrrrr

milkydude: not me

moon09: kinda?

Geeway: Yes.

Sophomoreblood11: I dont know???

bonelesspete: prolly

dallweekend: shit

Geegay: I made this for everyone to get along

Geegay: Or so that I can matchmake and make everyone suffer.

Geegay: Have a nice time

\--3 HOURS LATER--  
bonelesspete: mikey 

bonelesspete: u awake

milkydude: snzzzzzzz

bonelesspete: what does that mean

milkydude: snzzzz means shut the fuck im trying to sleep

Geegay: You're trying to sleep at 5 am

Geegay: So that's why you were getting pajamas

milkydude: do you stalk me

Geegay: No. I live with you.

Sophomoreblood11: I'm only typing this here because I don't want to yell it but , Pete

Sophomoreblood11: Please stop blasting music when I'm trying to read

bonelesspete: hm? didnt hear you over the sound of my fucking awesome music

thegreatpansy: i have awoken 

Geegay: What the fuck.

thegreatpansy: yeah what is it

Geegay: This is the first time I've seen seen you up this early. You alright???

thegreatpansy: uhhhhh yeah

beeburine: (sent a photo)

beeburine: im woke

beeburine: im woke

dallweekend: yeah im awake too and you look like a fuckboy

moon09: also awake and ^^^^

beeburine: thanx

Geegay: The gangs all here.

bonelesspete: since brendon posted a pic of him ~woke~ heres a tbt for pat

bonelesspete: (photo from like, 2005.)

bonelesspete: you fucking remember this photo???

Sophomoreblood11: How did you find that.

bonelesspete: ill never reveal my secretz

moon09: whoever says "no homo" last is gay GO

Sophomoreblood11: No homo.

dallweekend: no homo

bonelesspete: no homo

Geegay: Yes homo.

moon09: gerard is gay he has it in his username u win bud

dallweekend: you guys are.

beeburine: the fucking best bro

milkyway: btw frank

milkyway: we saw you

bonelesspete: yeah we saw u B)

thegreatpansy: saw me do what

bonelesspete: lol

thegreatpansy: TELL ME

((20 minutes later))

thegreatpansy: im 4 seconds away from kicking your ass

thegreatpansy: tell me

bonelesspete: remember like, two weeks ago??? when u were out with gerard???

thegreatpansy: yeah?

milkyway: we saw you scream "HEY LADY I SUCK DICK FOR A LIVING" at lynz when you were drunk.

thegreatpansy: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

thegreatpansy: DID SHE TELL ANYBODY??? DID YOU TELL ANYBODY

bonelesspete: lol lynz told all her friends

beeburine: PFFFTTTT

dallweekend: shame

moon09: oh my god

thegreatpansy: who are her friends

bonelesspete: like gabe and jimmy those are her closest i believe

milkyway: we didnt see u but gabe told us lol

thegreatpansy: what did she say abt me

bonelesspete: she wants to kick you in the balls

beeburine: reminder when lindsey kicked me in the balls two summers ago

Sophomoreblood11: You were crying for 2 weeks.

beeburine: we dont talk about that part

dallweekend: lets change the topic

dallweekend: anyone gotta crush on anyone here 

thegreatpansy: you know who the fuck they are

bonelesspete: (((its mikey)))

beeburine: im looking at u, bunny ear bitch

dallweekend: i love being asexual

Geegay: I love bein pansexual

beeburine: i love being bi

moon09: ^^^

thegreatpansy: i fuckin love being gay

Sophomoreblood11: I love being straight?

bonelesspete: i lov being confused

milkyway: i also love being confused


	2. Who added her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard adds Lindsey to the chat.  
> Hopefully she doesn't kick Frank's ass.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Geegay has added Lynzzz to the chat.

Lynzzz: What is this.

Geegay: You know who it is ;)

milkydude: oh no

bonelesspete: u can see all of our names in the thing where it shows all the people in here

milkydude: gerard franks gonna be so pissed at you

Lynzzz: Frank is in here???

bonelesspete: ya

bonelesspete: hey pat u awake

bonelesspete: patrick

Sophomoreblood11: What is it.

bonelesspete: lindsey is in THE CHAT AS WE SPEAK

Sophomoreblood11: Who added her???

Lynzzz: So I'm not welcome here or?

Geegay: Should I add Gabe and Jimmy

bonelesspete: gabe has a fucking android and jimmy hates me so

bonelesspete: also gabe hates frank lol

Geegay: Shit

Lynzzz: It's 9 am

beeburine: im fucking here

moon09: fuck

thegreatpansy: holy fuck

Lynzzz: Assshole.

thegreatpansy: listen here i fucking dru

thegreatpansy: nk

Lynzzz: Yeah I know but thats your fault

-20 MINUTES LATER-

thegreatpansy: bitch i needto go to the fucking hosiptia;

Geegay: Why??

thegreatpansy: I JUST FUCKING FELL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STRAITS

Geegay: STAIRS ? ?

thegreatpansy: YES

-3 HOURS LATER-

thegreatpansy: hey lindsey im the fuckinf hospital r u happy now

Lynzzz: Yes because you're not coming on campus for a very long time!

dallweekend: what the fuck

beeburine: yeah i relate

Sophomoreblood11: I wish I could leave this but

Geegay: You CANNOTTTTT

Lynzzz: Hey Frankie

Lynzzz: What bone did you break

thegreatpansy: i sprained my wrist hahahha

thegreatpansy: once im out of here i swear to god i will kick you and gabe saporta's ass

milkydude: frank ur like one of my best friends but if u kick gabes ass i will kick ur ass

Geegay: Hey Mikey you're my brother and I love you but if you kick Frank's ass I'll kick your ass.

bonelesspete: HEY GERARD WERE FRIENDS AND IF U KICK MIKEYS ASS ILL KICK UR ASS

Geegay: Actually no one will kick somebody's ass for me so I guess you win.

dallweekend: ill kick everyones ass

moon09: lol

beeburine: you guys are mental

moon09: says u gayass

beeburine: u werent gay when u

moon09: stop right there thats enough detail bud

Lynzzz: I will break your wrist again and make sure it doesn't heal until December.

thegreatpansy: what have i done to u

Lynzzz: You called me a bitch, fought me like 14 times, stole my lunch, egged my house, and now you screamed "HEY LADY I SUCK DICK FOR A LIVING" at me while you were drunk. 

thegreatpansy: you toilet papered me house and beat me the fuck up for being an "emo ass bitch"

Lynzzz: Because you're an emo ass bitch.

Sophomoreblood11: Hey let's resolve this violence isn;t the answer!!!

bonelesspete: patrick, thats the most patrick stumpest thing you've ever said in your entire life.

Sophomoreblood11: What does "Patrick Stumpest" even mean.

bonelesspete: innocent and kind?

Sophomoreblood11: Wow.

thegreatpansy: hey lindsey remember when u broke my jaw

Lynzzz: That was in freshman year of highschool get over it

thegreatpansy: yeah it hurt like shit whenever i get sleep paralysis i see you punching my fucking jaw.

Lynzzz: Nice.

dallweekend: i can myself astral projecting out of my dorm and over to everyone in the gc to punch them.

Geegay: Once I tried to astral project and instead of astral projecting I had sleep paralysis.

beeburine: who did you see like laying on your chest

Geegay: Wasps. 500 wasps.

thegreatpansy: holy shit

moon09: anyone got any regrets

Geegay: I had sex with a prostitute and it lasted 15 minutes then she just left and I still wonder if I'll be arrested for shoplifting.

beeburine: i threw up on a lady on my first time on a ferris wheel

thegreatpansy: i stayed in bed for an entire day

Lynzzz: I killed my pet bird 

thegreatpansy: what

Lynzzz: I was 3 give me a break

dallweekend: i gave gerard arthur way, the guy who came crossdressing to our art class, my phone number.

Geegay: Oh come on

dallweekend: youre not that bad but sometimes id like to hit you in the head with a frying pan

milkyway: dont we all

-AT 3 AM-

bonelesspete: holy shit my sleep habits are so fucked up why am i doing this to my self

milkyway: i fucked up ym diet and gained 10 pounds

bonelesspete: we both failed at the same time.

beeburine: i relate on a spiritual level to pete

milkyway: us three are the only ones who awake bc were the

milkyway: fucked up sleep schedule gang

beeburine: good name

milkyway: sometimes i sleep for 13 hours sometimes for 1

bonelesspete: it all depends on how much coffee i drank

beeburine: i havent slept in a week and then yesterday i slept for 10 hours what the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im YODELING thanx for all the feedback!!


	3. FRANK YOUR STICKS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insane memes.  
> Lindsey fucked shit up.  
> Lindsey is in debt.  
> Frank's Ke$ha shrine.

thegreatpansy: hey gee have you visited "Fuckmeupgerard.net" cause ;)

Geegay: Is it a porn site or something??

thegreatpansy: hahhhhh maybe

-5 minutes later-

Geegay: Holy fucking shit

Geegay: It's just a slideshow of photos of me along with a loop of "Your love is my drug" 

thegreatpansy: because.....YOUR LOVE YOUR LOVE YOUR LOVE IS MY DRUGGGGGG YOUR LOVE YOUR LOVE YOUR LOVE

Geegay: Since when are you a Ke$ha fan?

thegreatpansy: were all born ke$ha fans

thegreatpansy: THERES A PLACE DOWNTOWN WHERE THE FREAKS ALL COME AROUND

bonelesspete: ITS A HOLE IN THE WALL ITS A DIRTY FREAK FOR ALL

Geegay: Holy shit that was a 1 minute difference.

milkydude: i heard the word kesha whats going on

thegreatpansy: wheres the dollar sign you uncultured swine

beeburine: its 8 am i guess the party started early

dallweekend: what the fuck now

moon09: lol i hope lindsey doesnt see this

Lynzzz has left the chat

Geegay: Oh well. I'm not gonna add her back.

thegreatpansy: hey guys im making french toast sticks in the oven. im gonna take a nap wake me up in 5 minutes so i can flip them.

-5 minutes later-

dallweekend: frank its been 5 minutes flip your sticks

thegreatpansy: snzzzzzz

dallweekend: FRANK YOUR STICKS

moon09: i give frank and dallon the award for best acting bravo kudos to you

beeburine: it brought a tear to my eye i am amazed

bonelesspete: im fucking high what the fuck

milkydude: HOLD THE FUCK UP HIGH ON WHAT

bonelesspete: fucking life man. im high on life.

beeburine: me too pete

thegreatpansy: by the way lindsey threw my laptop off the school rooftop

Geegay: Why

thegreatpansy: because after i sprained my wrist she kicked my ass and then i kicked her ass and then you kicked her ass and then gabe kicked my ass and i kicked gabes ass and then lindsey got really pissed broke into my locker got my laptop and threw it off the rooftop.

milkydude: holy fucking shit

Geegay: Wow I bought you that for Christmas last year.

Geegay: Tell Lindsey she owes me 600 dollars now that was MY money.

thegreatpansy: shes in the dorm next to me ill text her and tell her to come outside

-10 minutes later-

thegreatpansy: she said shes going to kick your ass

Geegay: Shit.

Geegay: Do you hate her because of the time she started that petition in highschool that you were a

thegreatpansy: STOP RIGHT THERE

thegreatpansy: WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT

thegreatpansy: and yes she ruined my entire life because of that thanks for bringing back repressed memories

bonelesspete: oh my god i remember that THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST SHIT EVERRRRR

beeburine: i signed yes on it

moon09: most of the school did 

dallweekend: i signed yes

Geegay: I didn't sign I felt bad.

thegreatpansy: thanks gerard

beeburine: tyler and josh both signed yes on that

beeburine: anyone remember tyler and josh

Geegay: Holy shit I talked to them like once and then they moved away to like, Ohio.

thegreatpansy: ohio is shit come on down to new jerseyyyyy

Geegay: YEAH

milkydude: pete

bonelesspete: what

milkydude: i forgotwhat i was going to say wtf

dallweekend: im so confused

beeburine: ^^^^ ur always confused

moon09: ^^^^^yeah u too

beeburine: ^^^^^fuck you

moon09: ^^^^sure why not meet me in my dorm at 5 pm

Geegay: Remember when Ryan and Brendon were a thing.

beeburine: THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO

dallweekend: i dont know whos dating who in this chat someone please explain

Geegay: I'm dating Frank and Pete is dating Mikey and that's pretty much it. 

dallweekend: oh

Sophomoreblood11: What is going on.

bonelesspete: WAIT PAT

bonelesspete: DO YOU REMEMBER BLUE RABBITS

Sophomoreblood11: You bring that up every other day

Sophomoreblood11: That was in high school!!!

bonelesspete: blueee rabbits fuckin

Sophomoreblood11: Oh my god

-3 hour later-

Geegay: Oh shit I hear footsteps.

thegreatpansy: ITS LINDSEY SHE SAID SHE WAS COMING FOR YO

-20 minutes later-

Geegay: I just got beat the fuck up and I still haven't been repaid that 600 dollars.

thegreatpansy: then trash her shit 

-30 minutes later-

Geegay: I threw her backpack and phone into the fountain outside of her dorm.

thegreatpansy: oh shitttt hahahah

Geegay: She means business.

Geegay: I mean....she fucked with me in high school like....remember???

Geegay: She beat me the fuck up like everyday so I'm just returning the favor here dude.

thegreatpansy: be careful n shit

-40 minutes later-

Geegay: She told her friends and now they're after me

Geegay: Can I find shelter in anyones dorm???

milkydude: you can sleep in my extra bed bro

Geegay: Thanks bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot the references wooho


	4. 4:20 blaze it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon and frank smoke weed, gerard gets 10% of his money back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GGHGHGH I FORGOT TO UPDATE BUT HEY LADIES HERES THE UPDATE HHH

bonelesspete: frank can i tell u something

thegreatpansy: what 

bonelesspete: ur face looks like something at the end of a filthy frank video

thegreatpansy: I HATE YOU

bonelesspete: lets get some pussy tonightttt

milkydude: gerard wake upppp

Geegay: I'm awake

Geegay: Frank wanna help me get Lindsey

thegreatpansy: helllll yeahhhh

thegreatpansy: tell her to meet me outside

-30 min later-

Geegay: I BEAT HER

thegreatpansy: RUN OFF CAMPUS

Geegay: GHTYJUHRBVRGNNGR'

Geegay: OW FUK

thegreatpansy: SHE SAID SHES NOT GOING TO TALK TO YOU FOR ONE MONTH AND "THEN WE'LL SETTLE IT"

milkyway: hahahhah get the popcorn guys

moon09: fight fight fight

beeburine: the fights already over ryan

thegreatpansy: btw gabe spraypainted "gerard is gay" on this wall outside of campus

Geegay: Wow I don't even care anymore

bonelesspete: IM WHEEZING I JUST WALKED PAST THAT 

Geegay: Atleast he'll get suspended for it HAHHAHHAHA

thegreatpansy: im going to the store and buying a fucking dildo abd showing it in someones mouth 

milkydude: what the fuck

Geegay: Can it be my mouth ;))))

thegreatpansy: ur gay

Geegay: Bitch its in my username

thegreatpansy: oh yeah

dallweekend: i love and hate this chat at the same time

beeburine: its 4:20 pm time to get my weed

moon09: same

beeburine: thought you hated me ryan

moon09: i hate you but like we're cool

beeburine: u ok

moon09: yeah better then ever

beeburine: im high right now but

beeburine: ryan im sorry ik im an asshole

beeburine: do you forgive me???

moon09: yeah sure

dallweekend: awww now lets hug and makeup

moon09: (virtual hug)

beeburine: (virtual hug)

bonelesspete: that was amazing

milkydude: it really was

thegreatpansy: holy SHIT guys im so FUCKIN tired

Geegay: I love this chat 

Sophomoreblood11: Hey Pete

Sophomoreblood11: Smack her in the ass with your ponytail thing

bonelesspete: OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAH

Sophomoreblood11: Have I accepted my fate?

milkyway: yes

bonelesspete: im gonna play bass and cry

Sophomoreblood11: Please don't

bonelesspete: sobbsbsbs

Sophomoreblood11: THATS SO LOUD 

Geegay: Im sweating

thegreatpansy: remember when u broadcasted the blue rabbits fucking audio to the school pa system in high school and got suspended for 2 weeks

Sophomoreblood11: That was the first and only detention I've ever gotten

bonelesspete: ur a good noodle

Sophomoreblood11: Very

moon09: yaoi xmas songs

thegreatpansy: last seme i gave u my heart

Geegay: I hate you so much

thegreatpansy: u didnt hate me when i was fucking you last week

Geegay: Oh fucking shit good point

milkyway: did lindsey gave u that 600 dollars

Geegay: She gave me like 100 :(

bonelesspete: sweet sweet monkey vagine

Sophomoreblood11: Oh my god

thegreatpansy: wear me like a locker around ur throat , ill weigh u down, ill watch u choke, u look so good in b LUE RABBITS FUCKINNNNN

Sophomoreblood11: I HATE YOU

Geegay: Who here gay click like

thegreatpansy: ill click like

moon09: im also clicking like

beeburine: tyler from high school would click like

thegreatpansy: i haven;t talked to him in like

thegreatpansy: 8 years tops

Geegay: They aren't even real no more.

dallweekend: dudeeeee i haven't talked to them in 10 years

dallweekend: a wholeeeee decade

moon09: they could be dead and we would never know 

bonelesspete: thats deep bro

beeburine: im listening to dreamwave while smoking weed anyone wanna join

thegreatpansy: ill join ur dorm is right next to mine

-40 min later-

beeburine: wtf that was great

thegreatpansy: it really was we shuld just continue idk abt you

beeburine: YES

-2 hour later-

beeburine: ok we're done

thegreatpansy: im gonna take a depression nap bye

Geegay: Come to my dorm and take a depression nap there

thegreatpansy: thats good


	5. Boom x4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mikey find a rat, and everyone is disturbed by a sudden vibration. Gerard gets caught crossdressing.

Geegay: Guys does anyone hear something??

Geegay: Like a beat bumping like "DOM DOOM DOM DOM"

beeburine: yeah i just got back from theatre and i hear the same thing

dallweekend: its like so early and i just wanted to have some coffee and then

moon09: i was trying to write something and then that beat vibrated my whole table and spilled my juice on the paper

milkyway: me and pete were playing video games and then that beat came and shook our console off the table

bonelesspete: its true wtf is going on

Geegay: Hold up I hear lyrics now

moon09: me too???

bonelesspete: ITS COMING FROM FRANKS DORM

Geegay:" VENGABOYS ARE BACK IN TOWN"??

thegreatpansy: ITS ME

thegreatpansy: BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM I WANT YOU IN MY ROOM

Geegay: I HATE YOU

thegreatpansy: ohhhhh should i change the song??

beeburine: I FEEL IT AGAIN

thegreatpansy: WAKE UP IN THE MORNIN FEELING LIKE P DIDDY

beeburine: oh my god

-5 hours later-

moon09: atleast frank stopped the music

Geegay: Guys don't disturb me right now

thegreatpansy: why

Geegay: I'm doin something private

bonelesspete: private likeeeee

milkydude: tell us TELL US

moon09: TELL US

dallweekend: youre acting weird so i kinda want to know

Geegay: Fine, but Frank owes me 20 bucks for telling him this and the music

thegreatpansy: hhhhh fine

Geegay: I'm crossdressing

milkydude: woah

thegreatpansy: u got a kink er something??\

Geegay: No i just like to crossdress

Sophomoreblood11: Wow.

Geegay: I guess I'm a gay icon now

Geegay: Shit someones banging on the door

thegreatpansy: dude wtf r u wearing

Geegay: A dress, high heels, makeup, and underwear I'm fuckin dead

milkydude: lol

Geegay: I'm gonna let them in and see who it is

-20 minutes later-

Geegay: It was Gabe.

milkydude: OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHHA

thegreatpansy: shame

milkydude: what did he say

Geegay: Nothing. He just stared at me and left.

dallweekend: yeah same

moon09: whats up i feel dead and everyone i know hates me

beeburine: same wtf

milkydude: everyone cancelled their plans on me wtf

thegreatpansy: fuck ive been jingle jangled

Geegay: God mood.

bonelesspete: guys i found a rat in my bathtub im gonna name it zamir

Geegay: Good name.

milkydude: what r u going to do with him

bonelesspete: come over to my dorm man

Sophomoreblood11: Pete what if it has rabies????

bonelesspete: too bad youre getting rabies

Sophomoreblood11: Oh my god

-30 min later-

dallweekend: hows pete doing with that rat

thegreatpansy: idk does he have rabies yet

moon09: i wish i had rabies rn

beeburine: ^^^^

bonelesspete: zamir is good we washed him and put him in a blanket now hes sleeping

Geegay: Awwww thats kinda cute

milkydude: heres a pic of zamir the rat

milkydude:(some rat in a blanket)

dallweekend: oh wow

dallweekend: oh wow

Sophomoreblood11: It's actually kinda cute

Sophomoreblood11: But if it has rabies I'm killing it

milkydude: PATRICK

-13 whole hours later-

beeburine: ive never been more glad that its summer

Geegay: Yeah but they gave us these dumbass math packets like

Geegay: Hey students, its summer, time to celebrate with some more math

thegreatpansy: god me too

Sophomoreblood11: Math isn't that bad

bonelesspete: ur a fucking NERD

Sophomoreblood11: Pete :(

Geegay: Im at Quick Check

thegreatpansy: wth its 3:00 am

Geegay: Yeah I know but the big slushies are one dollar

moon09: me too

Geegay: Mmmmmm slushieeee

thegreatpansy: buy me one

Geegay: Ok fine

Geegay: Im coming to your dorm

thegreatpansy: thanks for the slushie

dallweekend: soda is gross

Geegay: WHAT

dallweekend: its too fizzy

dallweekend: it makes me feel sick

Geegay: Drink some Dr. Pepper my dude

dallweekend: dude thats so gross

Sophomoreblood11: I only drink Sprite,- the king of all soft beverages.

thegreatpansy: uncultured swine

bonelesspete: patrick i thought better of you


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> t

THIS BOOK IS DONE GUYS  
it was jus a gag and yeah i didnt expect it to go to far lol  
sorry im making a new Serious work that will be good i promise


End file.
